Prehistoria
by saQhra
Summary: Los inicios de la raza más poderosa que haya existado jamás


DISCLAIMER: TRANSFORMERS PERTENECE HASBRO

**Prehistoria**

**La noche primitiva**

La Vida es un fenómeno innegable e inexorable que se manifiesta de diversas formas y en lapsos de tiempo variables. En este universo de oscuridad hueca existe millones de islas (conocidas vulgarmente como Galaxias), esas galaxias albergan estrellas, estas estrellas albergan planetas, y de vez en cuando algunos de estos planetas albergan Vida.

En los comienzos del Tiempo surgieron formas de vida en unos cuantos planetas de este universo. De estos surgían especies que dominaban a otras o en otro caso perecían ante el dominio de seres más fuertes. En la mayoría de los casos se recurría al uso de la fuerza, pero existían otros que se valían del uso del intelecto, dando origen a otro maravilloso fenómeno llamado Mente. La Mente al igual que la Vida son dones que pocos privilegiados logran tener. Y ambas no tienen barreras para nacer.

En un punto lejano se gestaba una forma de vida pensante, consciente de su ser, de su entorno y del universo. Al igual que todo lo que existe en esta realidad, "Ellos" tenían un nombre, pero este nombre se perdió con el correr del Tiempo.

"Ellos" habían dado sus primeros pasos en su olvidado planeta natal de la misma forma violenta y primitiva que lo hacen las bestias, pero al ir desarrollando la Mente fueron capaces de ver maneras más eficientes de sobrevivir en la carrera evolutiva. Subyugaban a los seres no pensantes y lograban alterar su ambiente para hacerlo más adecuado a su forma de vivir. Y en algún momento en que la historia empezaba a escribirse comenzaron a indagar y cuestionarse sobre la verdadera esencia de la Realidad.

Miraban su mundo en busca de respuestas, pero todas se dirigían a solucionar interrogantes diferentes. Al ir pasando los siglos, "Ellos" ya sabían todo lo referente a su planeta, pero aun desconocían la verdadera esencia del universo. Ver las estrellas era lo máximo a lo que podían llegar con sus medios, pero "Ellos" querían más, deseaban ver como eran estos puntos luminosos que alumbraban sus noches, pero no podían, tendrían que esperar cientos de años para que alcanzarán la capacidad de evadir la gravedad planetaria y explorar, pero sobre todo debían idear mejores formas de protegerse de los peligros que alberga este universo, pues sus cuerpos eran débiles, y se habían vuelto más débiles ahora que la Ciencia, surgida de la Mente, era su arma de batalla.

El Tiempo pasó rápido para "Ellos", de la Ciencia nació la Tecnología, esta nueva herramienta les permitió vencer las limitaciones que los mantenía presos en su mundo. Crearon naves que los llevaban más allá de lo que sus ojos veía. Habían tanto que aprender y explorar en las estrellas, demasiado para su corto tiempo de vida, pues había algo que aun no podían vencer y eso era la Muerte.

**El gran paso**

Al ir pasando los siglos, exploraron casi todos los mundos que habían en las cercanías de su galaxia, descubrieron con asombro que existía vida inteligente en planetas remotos. Vieron además cómo en algunos planetas nacían civilizaciones complejas, mientras que en otros, morían. Esta visión los atormentaba, puesto que en un algún momento, les llegaría su turno irremediablemente

Afortunadamente recurrieron a los conocimientos adquiridos en sus viajes, observando y clasificando cada especie estudiada, se dieron cuenta de lo frágiles que eran sus propios cuerpos en comparación con las otras criaturas. Y fue entonces que decidieron cambiar.

Viendo que la carne era débil, se instalaron ellos mismos dentro de cubículos que los protegieron de las fuerzas dañinas del universo y que a su vez les daría el poder de controlar aquellas mismas fuerzas, gracias a las conexiones cerebrales instaladas dentro de ellas. Ahora con sus nuevos cuerpos de metal, podía viajar más lejos a los confines de las galaxias. Pero esto les costaría un alto precio: Pues al estar encerrado dentro de sus corazas protectoras, sus cuerpos, sus músculos, sus huesos se hacían más débiles por la falta de actividad. Y en unos cuantos siglos la carne se pudrió y sus huesos se hicieron polvo.

Aun así no murieron. Sus mentes aun seguían latentes, manteniéndose vivas dentro de la maraña cibernética de cada cubículo vital.

Algunos vieron esto como un cruel castigo de la naturaleza a su arrogancia y al no querer aceptar los designios de la muerte; pero otros lo vieron como un pequeño sacrificio en aras de alcanzar un nivel superior a las demás especies.

Cayeron en cuenta además que si se unían de cinco en cinco (un número de gran importancia ancestral para ellos) podían desempeñar mejor sus trabajos de estudios, pero poco a poco se fueron volviendo menos emocionales y más prácticos, y más arrogantes. Fue así que surgieron los Quintessons, la raza tecnológica más poderosa del universo, cuyo reinado duraría milenios. O sólo hasta que fueran destronados por los seres que crearían en un futuro cercano.

**Los nuevos hijos**

Teniendo el control de su entorno, creyeron que era necesario crear sirvientes que los apoyen en la conquista, formas de vida similares a ellos. Esto originó un largo debate entre ellos: ¿Era correcto crear entes que compartieran sus mismas habilidades? ¿Era seguro? Pero después de muchas discusiones aceptaron la idea. Si ya eran poderosos no había por qué temer que sus creaciones se salieran de control.

Necesitaban una cuna donde engendrar su nueva raza y la encontraron: Un planeta joven, un recién nacido si se lo compara con las edades del cosmo. Aún en su superficie se movía un mar de magma incandescente; ningún ser vivo sobreviviría en semejante infierno, a menos que estuviera hecho de metal. Pero lo que hacía que este planeta les llamara la atención era el hecho de que sus núcleo fuera completamente de Energon, un mineral raro, capaz de generar energía casi eterna.

Gracias a su tecnología crearon un coraza gigantesca alrededor del planeta, aprisionando las fuerzas dentro de él. Habiendo hecho esto, nombraron a su nuevo dominio Cybertron, la fábrica que daría a luz a sus nuevos hijos, sus sirvientes, los cybertronianos.

Estos nuevos seres empezaron a nacer, pero con ligeras diferencias que los Quintessons ya había programado, imitando a las formas de vida inferiores de carne y hueso, porque a pesar de los milenios transcurridos los Quintessons aun sentían nostalgia por su antigua apariencia. Los cybertronianos no eran esferas con tentáculos como lo fueron sus padres, no, ellos tenían dos miembros superiores que les servirían para hacer sus trabajos, dos miembros inferiores para movilizarse, un cuerpo donde albergaría sus componentes vitales y una cabeza fuente de todos sus pensamientos. Además cada cybertroniano no era un conjunto de cinco personalidades dentro un sólo cuerpo, era al contrario un solo ente para un solo cuerpo. Sus creadores pensaban que esta diferencia les daría ventaja sobre sus propias creaciones. Mas el Tiempo les echaría en cara su error.

**La caída de los Quintessons**

Los Quintessons instruyeron a sus sirvientes, los entrenaron y los alimentaron con la energía del Energon de Cybertron, y una vez que estuvieron listos los mandaron a diferentes puntos de la galaxia, ya no con la misión de explorar y estudiar las especies que allí habitaban, sino con el objetivo de dominarlas para ellos.

Durante siglos el ejército de cybertronianos asoló la galaxia, capturando imperios y destruyendo a otros, no existía arma en el universo conocido que hiciera frente a esta fuerza arrolladora. Ahora los Quintessons se regocijaban en la gloria de la pirámide evolutiva. Eran los Amos.

Pero aunque tuvieran el control de todas las razas conocidas y mantuvieran su vista al frente de sus avances, no pudieron darse cuenta a tiempo de un fenómeno no previsto que se llevaba a cabo entre sus huestes.

Algunos de los cybertronianos, aquellos más veteranos y fuertes en el campo de batalla, había desarrollado la habilidad de modificar su forma, cambiaban su apariencia para ser similares a las otras especies inferiores, incluso copiaban la apariencia de los módulos de transporte enemigos. Era cierto que los Quintesson habían programado que la apariencia original de los cybetronianos fuera idéntica a la de las razas conquistadas, pero jamás creyeron que hijos aprendieran un nuevo sistema de adaptación, y que además se llevara a cabo a sus espaldas.

Lo que siguió después de este descubrimiento, fue una serie de dudas agitándose en las mentes múltiples de los Quintessons. ¿Dónde habrían aprendido a desarrollar esta extraña transformación? ¿Quién les enseño esto? Y sobre todo y más importante: ¿Qué más aprendieron y podrían aprender en sus viajes de conquista? Por primera vez, después de millones de años volvían a experimentar el miedo.

Presos del temor, los Quintessons se reunieron en consejo, debatieron, analizaron y buscaron en sus archivos si existía algún factor que provocase esa modificación a la hora de crear a los cybertronianos, pero no obtuvieron repuesta alguna a este comportamiento. Luego, ya cansados de investigar, tomaron la habilidad de la transformación como un mal, una enfermedad que debía ser erradicada, porque de lo contrario sus demás hijos quedarían "contagiados".

Llamaron a los que eran capaces de transformarse a la misma central de donde salían los cybertronianos recién creados, y allí dentro fueron destruidos y sus restos lanzados a las profundidades ardientes de Cybertron. Creyeron que con eso acabarían con la fruta podrida antes que infectara a toda su cosecha. Pero no. Algunos cybertronianos ya habían aprendido a transformarse gracias a las enseñanzas de los difuntos cybertronianos, y al enterarse de la ejecución de sus hermanos-maestros, se enfurecieron y empezaron a conspirar contra sus amos.

A los Quintessons, encerrados en su arrogancia, les tomó tiempo enterarse de los planes que se venían realizando entre sus guerreros. Y al llegar el día del gran golpe de los cybertronianos, no pudieron hacer nada más que escapar en sus naves nodrizas.

Así la más grande, la más antigua y la más poderosa civilización de todos los tiempos fue derrotada por los seres que habían creado para servirles y protegerlos.

**Las dos corrientes**

Ahora que eran libres, los cybertronianos no tenían idea de qué hacer a continuación. Tuvieron que pasar muchos años de meditación y discusiones entre su nuevo consejo ahora establecido en su planeta natal, Cybertron, para que al fin fijaran el rumbo que tomaría su futuro.

Algunos de ellos veían necesario el estudio de las otras formas de vida, como en un principio lo hicieron los Quintessons, antes de quedar corrompidos por su propio poder. Esta corriente fue llamada "La Teoría del Saber". Otros en cambio estaban a favor de seguir manteniendo su dominio sobre los demás planetas conquistados, justificando estas ideas en el hecho de que al haber sido ellos los soldados llevaban a cabo las batallas en nombre de sus antiguos amos, por obvias razones debían tomar posesión de lo que por derecho les pertenece. Esta otra corriente fue llamada después "La Teoría de la Conquista".

Así nació una larga disputa entre los hermanos. Así en medio del planeta Cybertron se dio inicio a una guerra civil. Con el tiempo los partidarios de La Teoría del Saber fueron llamados Autobots, mientras que los de La Teoría de la Conquista fueron llamados Decepticons.

Y mientras esta guerra interna se llevaba a cabo, en los más lejanos confines del universo reinaba una relativa paz, la vida seguía su curso, miles de nuevas especies nacían y otras morían, y miles de imperios se levantaban y otros caían.

**El guardián y el sello**

A lo largo de los años venideros, el control de Cybertron, de sus lunas y de sus dominios se vio marcada de una revolución tras otra. Los miembros del Alto Mando (generalmente todos partidarios de una misma ideología), una vez en sus asientos eran acosados por las intrigas de poder y después de un corto tiempo eran derrocados por sus opositores, y éstos mismos a su vez eran derrocados años después. Así sucesivamente.

Pero llegó un momento en la conflictiva historia de Cybertron en que los Decepticons tuvieron el control total de su mundo y para poder mantener este control seguro, llevaron a cabo la creación de un arma que asegurara la "paz" para ellos y para sus ciudadanos.

La excusa que tomaron para llevar a cabo tal proyecto fue el ver que nuevas civilizaciones habían aparecido cerca de los límites de sus dominios, lo que les sirvió para crear un estado de incertidumbre y ansiedad entre los suyos, y después de muchas asambleas los Decepticons tenían el camino libre para hacer realidad lo que querían: El arma perfecta.

Así surgió Unicron, el más grande de todos los guerreros, tan grande que ni siquiera las mentes múltiples de los olvidados Quintessons hubieran concebido. Tenía el tamaño de un planeta y poseía el poder destructivo de miles de ejércitos cybertronianos.

Los Decepticons lo mostraron al público como un guardián que los protegerían de las amenazas externas, pero más tarde los Autobots descubrieron que el verdadero objetivo de crear a Unicron no fue para la protección de Cybertron, sino para la conquista y destrucción de los planetas que se opusieran al nuevo dominio que crearían los Decepticons, esto fue evidenciado al ver que Unicron necesitaba el consumo de un planeta entero para sobrevivir.

Pero los Decepticons negaron tal afirmación, la verdad quedó oculta y los Autobots que investigaron sobre Unicron fueron ejecutados en secreto. Mas los ciudadanos ya enterados de esta revelación e inspirados por los Autobots, decidieron tomar por la fuerza el Alto Mando de Cybertron, derrocaron a los Decepticons y enviaron a Unicron a través de un vórtice espacial hacia lo más lejano del universo, dado que Unicron, debido a su poder y tamaño, era imposible de destruir.

Por otro lado un grupo de sabios y longevos Autobots profetizaron que en algún momento Unicron adquiriría conciencia propia al igual que los Cybertronianos, y que además volvería y tomaría venganza contra sus creadores. Para evitar esta calamidad, los Autobots diseñaron una contraarma que serviría para enfrentar a dicho moustro. Esta nueva arma es conocida como La Matriz, y contiene el poder y el conocimiento de los más grandes maestros Autobots, quienes tuvieron que ofrendar sus vidas para su creación. Esta nueva arma quedaría oculta en un templo subterráneo dentro de Cybertron hasta el día en que llegara a ser necesaria.

**Los grandes líderes**

Pasados algunos siglos desde el incidente de Unicron, la guerra entre Autobots y Decepticons continuó. La rutina de establecer en el Alto Mando y luego ser derrocado por los opositores volvía a hacerse sentir en el planeta Cybertron.

Y a pesar de las muchas batallas que se habían librado en los planetas conocidos, siempre hubo algo que no cambiaba, y era la forma de gobierno. Ya sean Autobots o Decepticons, siempre el poder de cada ideología estaba en manos de un consejo integrado por los más representativos líderes de cada corriente. Incluso entre los partidarios de cada ideología también había divisiones. Estas divisiones eran conocidas como "Sectas", y cada una de ellas se caracterizaba por los principios, la especialización y la forma de transformación de sus integrantes. Y en algunas de estas Sectas, sus integrantes llegaban a un nivel de sincronización tan elevado en las batallas, que les permitían fusionarse y formar un nuevo ente más grande y más poderoso.

Fue entonces, que en medio de esta guerra, en una prisión oscura de Cybertron surgirían dos héroes en ambos bandos, quienes llevarían a los suyos a una confrontación final. El primero de ellos, Megatron, un partidario Decepticon logró salir de esta prisión ayudado por sus contactos en los diferentes sectores del planeta. Era un poderoso guerrero, y también era cruel, no dudaba en matar a nadie, ya sea amigo o enemigo. Al salir de prisión inició un reclutamiento forzado para su ejército, aquellos Decepticons que se oponían (y los habían, ya que no confiaban en él) eran muertos por sus propias manos. Así fue como tuvo una poderosa fuerza de ataque, que lo llevó hasta el Alto Mando, que en ese tiempo era gobernado por Decepticons, y sin piedad mató a los miembros de ese Consejo, alegando que eran débiles, y autonombró a sí mismo Líder Supremo de los Decepticons.

Y mientras esto ocurría, en la misma prisión de la que salió Megatron, otro héroe se formaba: Optimus Prime. Su sabiduría y su fuerza eran perfeccionadas por los años de encierro, y su espíritu y valor eran alimentados por sus deseos de escapar algún día. En ese oscuro mundo subterráneo había hecho amigos y aliados, y en unos cuantos años ya tenía a un grupo considerable de rebeldes Autobots dentro de esa prisión, y un día organizaron un motín, durante el cual él y unos cuantos seguidores lograron escapar a través de las galerías subterráneas de Cybertron. Durante su escape llegó hasta un templo abandonado en el cual encontró La Matriz. Al hacer contacto con dicho objeto su mente fue impregnada por visiones del futuro y de las enseñanzas de los antiguos Autobots, y comprendió el destino que le tocaba: llevar La Matriz dentro de su pecho y convertirse en Líder de los Autobots.

Megatron al enterarse de la hazaña realizada por Optimus Prime, decretó una orden de captura contra él. A Optimus Prime y a los suyos no les quedó otra opción que escapar de Cybertron a bordo de una nave llamada "El Arca" y dirigirse a otro planeta desde el cual llevaría a cabo su revolución, pero no contaba con que los espías de Megatron descubrirían su plan de escape.

El Líder Decepticon en un arrebato de arrogancia se dirigió él mismo y junto con sus más fuertes guerreros en otra nave llamada "Némesis", a interceptar a los Autobots. En dicha batalla ambas naves entraron en una puerta dimensional que los envió miles de años-luz hacia un planeta remoto, desconocido y casi joven, en el cual se estrellaron y permanecieron en estado de hibernación durante siglos, después de los cuales se despertaron.

**El nuevo mundo**

Este nuevo mundo en el cual despertaron los Autobots y Decepticons era conocido como Tierra, y sus principales habitantes eran conocidos como "Humanos", seres más pequeños que los nuevos visitantes, que lograron erigirse como la especie dominante del planeta, gracias al conocimiento adquirido y a la tecnología desarrollada a través de 3 millones de años. Pero ahora, tras la llegada de los Cybertronianos, habrían de quedar rebajados al papel de simples observadores de un espectáculo ajeno a sus más avanzadas armas.

Autobots y Decepticons, hijos de un mismo planeta, ahora convertidos en enemigos mortales. ¿Podrá su guerra acabar de una vez por todas o la será la guerra la que acabe con ellos? Y los humanos, ¿lograrán sobrevivirla o se convertirán en un vago recuerdo al igual que otras civilizaciones?

Sólo el Tiempo tendrá la ultima palabra.

FIN

* * *

_Welcome to the Soldier Side  
Where there's no one here but me  
People on the soldier's side  
There is no one here but me_

(_Soldier Side_ - System of a Down)

Hola soy saQhra. Quizás me recuerden por fanfics como "Welcome to South Park" o "Publicidad", ambos trabajos en la sección de Shaman King y de los que nunca pude terminar por falta de tiempo, los estudios universitarios me dejaron sin un día libre, apenas tenía tiempo para leer los fics de otros escritores.

Pero ahora como me ven, estoy otra vez escribiendo fics, con esta nueva historia de Transformers, una revisión de sus orígenes desde mi punto de vista. Quizás cree conflicto con la historia original, pero es algo que yo, un fanático de la serie, hice por puro entretenimiento. Además si se dan cuenta, para la realización de este fic tomé prestado algunos conceptos de libros y películas como "2001: Odisea en el espacio" (muy recomendable, por cierto) y videojuegos como Starcraft (del cual ya se viene anunciando una secuela de parte de sus creadores, los de Blizzard).

Ahora, los que me conocen se estarán preguntando si volveré a escribir los fics que dejé inconclusos, bueno, no sé, tal vez el tiempo tenga la última palabra. Pero lo que sí les puedo asegurar es que verán nuevos fics míos de otras series, principalmente cartoons, ya que últimamente no cuento con servicio de cable y aparte que no hay mucha programación de anime en la televisión peruana.

Pues eso es todo, hasta en otra ocasión.

saQhra

Ah ya casi me olvidaba: ¿Han visto la película de Transformers que salió este año? ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Buena o mala? Para mi fue regular, le faltaban muchas cosas y le sobraban otras innecesarias, espero que para la próxima la mejoren.


End file.
